


Silent Covenant

by Chibieska



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: Ren Hakuryuu always felt empty. And in the end, he still felt that way. But having Judal at his side made the empty more comfortable





	Silent Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> Magi belongs to Ohtaka Shinobu
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) This story contains yaoi / shounen-ai, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.
> 
> (3) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> (4) Spoiler: Chapter 250 – The New Emperor
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Ren Hakuryuu always felt empty. He felt like a shell, sometimes inhabited by determination, sometimes by tenderness, often by hatred, many times by hopelessness, but those feelings were not constant. Suddenly, they abandoned him and all he felt was emptiness.

He had been like this all his life, even in his childhood, though he was not fully aware of it. And as older he got, more his feelings were intense and destructive, and less time they stayed inside him and more empty he felt.

Then, Judal appeared and made him fall into depravity. The young man embraced hatred as his best friend and thought that would be enough, but after Gyokuen's death, the emptiness returned more intense than before.

“You look sad.” Judal stood beside him on the palace balcony. They could see people moving lazily around the city in the evening. “Maybe you'd rather have left the witch alive,” he teased.

“How you feel? You hated her too...” Hakuryuu turned away the teasing with question.

“I wish I had taken information from her, but she was smart, she was not going to leave anything behind. But I don’t feel anything about it, just the duty of a mission completed, perhaps,” he answered casually, with spirit of who never took nothing serious.

“So, don’t you hate anybody else?”

“Aladdin,” he answered.

“Are you going to kill him?” The young king vessel asked disinterestedly.

“He is in my plans, are you opposed?”

“That's okay for me - and although Aladdin had been a good friend in the past, Hakuryuu wouldn’t hold that kind of feeling anymore - and then?”

“Well, Al-Thamen's dissidents, Aladdin's allies,” Judal said, “and Sindab and his bunch, of course.”

“It's a long list,” Hakuryuu smiled bitterly.

“Yes, it's a long list,” Judal smiled back, the same bitter smile.

“And what will you do when it's done?”

“I'll have yours,” Judal said, staring at the king vessel. Hakuryuu bowed his brows, not understanding. “I'm your magi, and you never listen to me,” he muttered. “I already told you how similar we are and that you are part of me. And when my list is over, I'll have all people on your list to hate,” he said each word slowly and seriously, hoping that this time, Hakuryuu would really hear and understand.

“But they may not have done anything to you,” he said almost innocently.

“I'll always hate anyone you hate too,” Judal said, in a deep tone. His gaze returned to the people in the street, but his hand moved, and the back of his hand brushed lightly against Hakuryuu's, in a gesture that said more than any word he could utter.

“So, you'll be by my side as long as I have feelings of hatred?” The boy looked down at their hands.

“Basically,” magi replied with a mysterious smile.

“And you will leave me when hatred is over…”

“I doubt that will happen,” he chuckled. “And I'll never leave you, you're my king.”

The way Judal said that word sounded sensual and ominous, but Hakuryuu liked it. The emptiness would still be there at the end, he knew, but while hatred was there, the feeling would be occupying his empty shell, and while Judal was by his side said Hakuryuu is his king, it would be more than enough.

“I want to kill Kouen” and that was to go against death. Kouen was much more prepared for a war than Hakuryuu, but that did not matter. The feeling of hatred rose again, and emptiness disappeared. “You will be with me, will not you, Judal?”

“Of course, my king,” and their fingers intertwined in a silent covenant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
